Ennemis ou peut-être plus
by Chlo-chan06
Summary: Ils se connaissent depuis petits, mais en grandissant les secrets vont se former, des coeurs vont se durcirent. Ils vont devoir apprendre à cohabiter ensembles et à apprendre à se connaitre. Elle, détruite, n'a plus le goût de vivre, lui, veut l'aider à remonter même s'il risque de s'engager sur un chemin de non retour. Entre amour, haine et secrets. H.H et N.U sont servis.
1. Prologue

Elle & Lui~ Un jeu cruel

Résumé :Elle le déteste de tout son être, il ne l'aime pas tout simplement, pourtant ils vont devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble suite à une annonce qui changera leurs vies à jamais.

Prologue :

Une petite fille courait dans une maison au pur style japonais. Elle devait avoir 6 ans. Elle avait de courts cheveux bleus nuit soyeux, un regard lunaire aussi pur que son âme, un sourire innocent, habillée d'un kimono traditionnel. Cependant ce sourire disparut à la vue d'un garçon blond - qui devait être aussi âgé qu'elle - lui aussi habillé d'un kimono. Il arriva vers elle un sourire aux lèvres et lui jeta une grenouille sur la figure avant de s'enfuir en rigolant de sa bêtise. La petite fille, quant à elle, resta sans bouger, avant de crier et de partir pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui raconta ce que le petit monstre avait fait tout en se faisant caresser la tête. La mère souriant tendrement.

La petite se ressaisit et alla dans la cours de la maison pour aller chercher sa vengeance qu'elle colla sur la tête du blond le sourire fier. Le blond se retourna, lui fit volte-face et lui donna un coup de pied. Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire et écrasa, sur les cheveux du petit garçonnet, une grosse limace visqueuse. Ce jeu, termina quand les parents des deux enfants arrivèrent et virent les dégâts causés par les deux monstres.

Après une réprimande et une bonne douche ils allèrent se mettre à table.

"Toute façon, tu pars et ça va me faire des vacancesjaune d'œuf ! déclara la petite brune fière de sa pique.

- _Pff,_ comme si je n'allais pas être content de ne jamais revoir ta vieille face de crapaud ! Renchéri le blondinet.

-Amuse toi bien en France et essaies de ne jamais revenir, tête de vache !S'énerva la brune blessé par les mots du petit garçon.

-Et toi essaye de pas trop emmerder les autres avec ton caractère de caca !L'avertit-il un sourire méchant aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?! S'écria la brune choqué. Maman !

-Voyons les enfants.. Je suis sûre que vous allez vous manquer. Essaya de tempérer une jeune femme qui semblait être la mère de la petite.

-Jamais ! Répondirent en cœur les deux"

La soirée fut tout autant animée jusqu'au aux revoir. En effet, le petit blond et ses parents devaient partir pour l'Europe pour un temps indéterminé à cause du travail de ces derniers. Ce qui fut prit pour une assez bonne nouvelles pour les deux chérubins. Ils se connaissaient depuis la naissance mais n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre, entre coups bas et moqueries, ils ne se lassaient jamais de se faire des crasses. Cependant ces sentiments chacun les exprimait pour différentes raisons.

La fillette boudait dans son coin quand elle fut interpellée par le petit blond qui lui tapota l'épaule. Elle le fusilla du regarde mais reporta bien vite son attention sur la petite main du garçonnet. Il avait un bracelet de perles ivoires. Elle le regardait sans comprendre quand il lui prit sa petite main et lui donna le bracelet avant de s'enfuir en courant pour rejoindre ses parents. Douze ans plus tard ils se retrouvèrent et se virent enroulé dans une situation des plus anormale.

Elle~Hyuga Hinata

18 ans, avec un caractère bien trempé, elle n'est pas très apprécié. Elle étudie au lycée _Aoï_ de Tokyo. Elle connaît _Naruto_ depuis toute petite et n'a jamais réussi à l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'en amitié, elle le trouve _grossi_ _er_ et idiot, elle lui a même donné un surnom "Jaune d'œuf" en référence à ses cheveux blonds comme l'or. Cela fait douze ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et se garde de vouloir le voir mais a toujours le bracelet qu'il lui avait donné le jour du départ. Elle est petite -1,60- de long cheveux bleus nuit lui arrivant aux hanches, un regard ivoire comme la lune. Elle aime la photographie. Elle a retrouvé le blond douze ans plus tard.

Lui~ Uzumaki Naruto

18 ans, il est toujours de bonne humeur et toujours à l'écoute. Il est parti vivre en France quand il avait six ans. Il n'aime pas la brune, la trouvant trop peste à son goût.. Il avait donné un bracelet auquel il tenait à la brune sachant qu'elle le garderait. Il est grand -1,89- les yeux bleus azur, trois petites cicatrices sur chaque joue, un piercing sur sa lèvre inférieur et un corps d'apollon. Il affectionne le basket tout particulièrement et aimerait en faire un jour son métier. Il retrouvera la petite brune dans une drôle de circonstance.

Voici leur Histoire:


	2. Chapter 1

« Merde, je suis en retard ! »

La personne qui avait dit ça entre en trombe dans la salle de bain et s'habilla. Elle faisait un bruit monstre, faisant tomber ses affaires et jurant tout en les ramassant. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le reflet du meuble montra une jeune fille, les cheveux emmêlés et le visage rouge. Elle grogna et prit une brosse pour démêler sa tignasse. Les larmes lui vinrent quand la brosse buta contre un nœud. Elle ferma les yeux et tira dans coup sec se mordant la lèvre face à la douleur vive qui envahi son crâne. Elle passa de longues minutes à combattre sa touffe brune avant de poser l'objet de toutes les souffrances et de se regarder dans la glace le regard fier. Oui, Hinata Hyuga aimé venir à bout des difficultés. Elle prit enfin son maquillage et l'appliqua soigneusement, utilisant juste un crayon noir pour faire ressortir ses perles nacres. Elle souffla en regardant la finition et repartie vers sa chambre. Elle posa un œil curieux sur l'horloge et poussa un cri, elle était définitivement en retard. Elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Là-bas elle retrouva ses parents et sa petite sœur de 5 ans sa cadette, tranquillement en train de manger. L'adolescente passa devant eux sans rien dire et se servit un verre de lait avant dêtre arrêté par la voix autoritaire de son père :

« - Dis donc jeune fille. Tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire ?  
\- Nan. Répliqua sur le même ton Hinata.  
\- Hinata, ne commences pas. »

Agacée la jeune fille se retourna et prit son sac pour aller en cours sans oublier de leur signaler que s'ils l'avaient réveillé elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de courir et claqua la porte. Sur le chemin la menant à son établissement elle grommelait des tas de noms d'oiseaux à l'égard de ses parents. Trop négligents, trop injuste à son goût.

C'est vrai qu'elle non plus, ne s'était pas bougé pour sortir du lit à temps mais tout de même ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas la réveiller. Hinata, bien que gentille, n'aimait pas être contrarié, elle avait ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sang-chaud, il lui arrivait aussi de sécher, mais ses parents n'aimaient pas ce comportement. Et c'était de pire en pire chaque jour, avant elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de répondre à son père ou même de sécher. Et elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Ca ne lui ressemblait aucunement. Mais elle était très irrité en ce moment. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse, elle n'arrivait juste plus a faire semblant d'être heureuse dans son environnement.

Elle sentit, dans sa poche, son portable vibrer. Elle le sortit et fronça les sourcils en lisant le message.

« Yo, Comment elle va la peste ? »

Elle s'arrêta et répondit :

« T'es qui ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la peste pauvre tâche ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non elle me dit quoi ? »

« Vas te faire. »

Elle rangea rageusement son portable dans sa poche et continua son chemin. Non mais elle croyait rêver. Un numéro inconnu l'insulte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se passait, c'était d'ailleurs souvent des filles jalouses d'elle ne savait quoi, qui lui envoyaient des menaces ou autres messages du même type. C'était devenue récurant pour elle, une habitude. Souvent c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Hinata était une fille adorable mais il ne fallait pas la chercher. Elle savait se faire mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Elle s'était d'ailleurs battue une fois :

Une fille était venue la voir pour régler les comptes avec elle et avait insulté son entourage, Hinata n'avait rien dit mais quand l'autre fille avait commencé à se moquer du seul bijou qu'elle mettait. Un bracelet de perle qu'elle avait depuis tant d'années, elle n'avait pas retenue ses coups. Elle lui avait décrocher la mâchoire et Hinata fut renvoyée deux semaines de son établissement, à l'époque, son collège. Mais elle ne s'était jamais excusée. Pour elle ça avait été légitime. De l'auto-défense dirait-on. Ce jour-là ses parents avaient étaient furieux et l'avaient punit mais elle n'en avait eu que faire. Elle se rappelle avoir tenu le bracelet entre ses mains tout le reste de la journée.

C'était la seule fois où elle toucha quelqu'un parce qu'après plus personne ne voulait plus rester avec elle ou même lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son lycée. Elle avait vu quelques élèves courir pour réussir à arriver à l'heure, elle n'en faisait pas partit. De toute façon c'était toujours pareil, ses parents ne daigner pas la réveiller, elle se lever trop tard et elle n'arrivait jamais à temps pour son premier cours. Oh ! Bien sûr, elle aurait put mettre son réveil, mais voyez vous, Hinata Hyuga n'avait jamais tord, peut importe si elle était en faute, pour elle quoi qu'on lui reproche, même si c'était le cas, qu'elle avait fait une erreur, c'était les autres qui était en fautes. Elle avait toujours raison. Elle franchit les grilles sous le regard désapprobateur du surveillant général qu'elle snoba royalement. La regarder comme ça ne changera pas ses "coutumes". Elle marcha calmement dans les couloirs afin de trouver sa classe mais elle n'y alla pas. A quoi bon ? Elle était en retard et ne serait pas acceptée.

Elle se rendit plutôt sur le toit et s'assit les pieds dans le vide. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et scruta l'horizon les yeux dans le vague. Parfois, - pour ne pas dire tout le temps - elle se sentait horriblement seule. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, ou alors juste des connaissances qu'elle comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Tout ce qu'elle faisait décevait ses parents qui adulaient sa petite sœur, sa parfaite sœur. Quand elle était né Hinata était heureuse. Elle adorait les bébés et surtout sa petite soeur mais plus maintenant. Mais plus les années passaient plus elle sentait un fossé entre elle et sa famille. Et plus le temps passait, plus il se creusait. Maintenant elle était juste devenu la fille indigne des Hyuga, la mauvaise élève, la honte de la famille. Ils ne lui avaient jamais dit mais elle le savait, ils ne voulaient pas d'une enfant telle qu'elle était.

Le vent s'engouffra dans sa chevelure ébène ce qui lui arracha un frisson. Le silence, le vent qui sifflait, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu quand son téléphone sonna. Elle le prit dans sa poche et répondit sans regarder qui était à l'origine de l'appel :

« -Ouais ?  
\- Yo, la peste. c'était une voix d'homme.  
\- Pardon ? T'es qui ?  
\- Tu m'as oublié ? Je suis assez triste.  
\- Je suis censée te connaître ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps.  
\- je pense pas. Et oui, tu devrais me connaître. Je ne suis partis que quelques années.  
\- Quoi ? Mec, tu... Attends ! T'es... Naruto ?!  
\- Bingo ! »

Elle raccrocha. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre sa voix un jour. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, le son de sa voix était devenu tellement plus grave, plus viril. Fini sa voix de gosse horripilante, il avait laissé place à l'homme. Elle secoua sa tête, elle parlait de son pire ennemi. Elle décida de se relever et de partir en cours mais à peine fut-elle debout que la sonnerie retenti. Elle devait partir à son prochain cours. Elle descendit avec une lenteur exaspérante les marches qui la menèrent devant son cours. Arrivée devant sa salle, elle remarqua les regard insistants des élèves pour la classe et les chuchotement. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle entra dans la salle et s'arrêta net. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était une blague. Une caméra cachée. Parce que sinon elle allait faire une crise cardiaque sur place. Elle était tombé sur deux orbes bleus azur qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle continua son inspection : Des cheveux blonds, un sourire moqueur, une attitude provocatrice, un corps de dieu. Dieu, il avait changé. Vraiment. Hinata s'est retrouvé devant Naruto qui, douze ans en arrière, était juste un microbe. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de détacher son regard et de détourner la tête pour aller s'asseoir à sa place. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en attendant que le cours commence. Trois minutes plus tard ce fut le cas. Hinata détourna la tête de sa contemplation et regarda le professeur et le garçon à ses côtés.

« Comme vous aurez put le remarquer, il y a un nouveau cette année dans la classe. Peux tu te présenter ?

\- J'm'appelles Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 18 ans et j'reviens de France où j'ai passé la plupart de mon enfance. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et fixa la brune qui fronça les sourcils. Oh ! Et je tenais aussi à saluer ma chère Hinata ! Ca fait un bail. »

Il termina sa phrase en la ponctuant d'un sourire machiavélique.  
Elle le fusilla du regard avant de l'assassiner de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. Maintenant tout le monde la regardait. Elle fit un sourire crispé et lui répondit :

« je le demandais pourquoi j'étais aussi énervée ces temps-ci. Je crois que je viens de trouver la raison de toute cette tension. »

Il ricana et regarda la jeune fille grognait avant de tourner sèchement la tête. Il entendit cependant les élèves parler et ça ne lui plut pas.

« Encore un qu'elle a dût s'enfiler. »

« Elle les collectionnes c'est pas possible. »

« Sa réputation la précèdent »

« Moi ? J'aimerai bien me la faire. »

S'en fut trop pour Naruto mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que celui qui avait dit ça s'était retrouvé à terre se tenant la joue, Hinata devant lui.

« Ca t'amuses de dire ce genre de choses ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Redis une seule fois quelque chose de ce genre et je t'envoie à l'hosto, c'est clair ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête et Hinata prit ses affaires avant de partir et en passant devant le blond elle le regarda et lui siffla la voix haineuse :

« Tout ça, C'est de ta faute »

Et sans un mot de plus elle ouvrit la porte et parti. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle. Elle en avait marre de cette situation. En voulant tourner elle se prit une personne de pleins fouet et tomba à terre dans un petit couinement. Elle frotta sa tête qui avait heurté le sol et se redressa prête à dire sa façon de penser à celui ou celle qui l'avait renversé mais en ouvrant la bouche elle tomba sur une grande blonde. Ino Yamanaka. Cette dernière regarda la brune se relever et elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle partes mais au lieu de ça elle fondit en larme. Ino était déstabilisée. Elle se releva en quatrième vitesse et s'agita autour de la brunette en larme. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour la faire arrêter de pleurer. Elle essaya de la rassurer mais rien. Quant à Hinata elle avait craqué, toute la pression de ces derniers jours avait eu raison d'elle, elle avait trop prit sur elle et quand elle avait vu la blonde elle n'a pas put se retenir. Elle avait relâché tout ce qu'elle avait enfermé dans son cœur pendant tout ce temps. Entre ses parents, ses camarades de classe et Naruto elle n'en pouvait plus.  
Elle s'accrocha à Ino et se laissa aller, pleurant de tout son saoul jusqu'à épuiser ses larme.  
Elle resta là pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors elle lâcha la blonde s'excusa et parti en courant.  
Elle rentra chez elle et découvrit sa mère dans le salon lisant un livre de recette. Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Elle avait encore séché. Elle se leva et se posta devant sa fille pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais quand elle vit les yeux rouges et vides de la jeune fille elle se ravisa et lui prit délicatement la main. Elles s'assirent dans le canapé et demanda à la jeune fille de tout lui raconter, alors Hinata fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire, se mettre à nue, redevenir la petite fille naïve qu'elle était avant tout ça. Elle lui déballa tout, de son mal-être avec sa famille, de la réputation qu'elle à et du retour de Naruto, du coup qu'elle a donné et de son craquage dans les couloirs du lycée devant une fille à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Sa mère l'écouta sans l'interrompre avant que l'adolescente ne tombe de fatigue sur les genoux de sa mère.

Le soir, en rentrant, monsieur Hyuga trouva sa fille aîné endormie aux côtés de sa mère qui lisait tranquillement une couverture les couvrant toutes les deux. Il s'approcha et embrassa sa femme avant de l'interroger du regard sur le pourquoi de la présence de sa fille.

« Elle a passé une matinée horrible. Et Naruto est revenu pour ne rien arranger. Je l'aime beaucoup cet enfant mais il a le dont de faire tourner la tête de notre petite, qui, au passage, pense qu'on ne veut pas d'elle. »

Elle avait dit ça avec de la tristesse dans la voix. Le père regarda sa fille. Il l'aimait énormément. C'était sa fille mais elle était tellement difficile à gérer. Il allait lui caresser la tête quand le téléphone sonna ce qui le fit sursauter et réveilla la brune qui se frotta les yeux. Elle bailla et regarda son père se diriger vers le combiner grognant contre la personne qui venait de la déranger dans son sommeil. Elle se redressa faisant glisser la couverture de ses épaules et se leva s'étirant. Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et aller monter quand son père l'appela. Elle grimaça.

« Hinata, Chérie, on va manger chez les Uzumaki ce soir. »

Bombe. Apocalypse. Tsunami. Non, ça aurait était bien si ça avait était ça.

« Jviens pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, ils veulent te voir.  
\- Tant pis. Amènes Hanabi.  
\- C'est évident qu'elle vient et toi aussi. »

Elle soupira fortement. Évident, bien sûr. Elle se résigna et alla s'habiller. Elle entendit sa sœur entrer et son père lui dire. Elle cria de joie avant de monter se changer en courant. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'irriter des fois. En fait, tout le temps.  
Elle mit trente minutes avant d'être fin prête à partir, rejoignant sa famille. Sa petite sœur la salua joyeuse mais Hinata n'en fit pas cas et l'ignora royalement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se forçait plus à l'aimer. Petite sœur ou pas elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps elle ne lui a pas parlé. Peu importe.  
Elle monta dans la voiture et ne fit pas cas du regard de ses parents sur elle. Elle resta silencieuse tout le voyage qui ne dura que quelques vingtaines de minutes. Trop court à son goût. La voiture se stationna, elle sortie et se dirigea vers la maison nonchalamment en arrière de sa famille. Ils franchirent tous la porte devant le visage souriant de la mère de Naruto, une belle rousse. Elle embrassa ses amies et passa aux enfants, elle prit Hanabi dans ses bras. Hinata regarda la scène un pincement au coeur, avant c'était elle qui était à sa place. Le mère posa la petite et s'approcha d'Hinata avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Hinata sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elle enserra la taille de la mère de son ennemi comme au bon vieux temps. Elle se détacha et rigola quelques minutes avec elle avant de se diriger vers le père aussi blond que le fils et le prit dan ses bras. Puis elle se trouva face à Naruto. Hanabi était déjà accroché à lui. Elle grimaça en voyant ça et le regarda à peine.

Ils se mirent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien, du bon vieux temps et d'autres banalités. Puis vint la question qui fâche.

« Hinata, dis nous, tu aimes bien ton lycée ? Les élèves etc, tu as de bons amis ? »

Elle se crispa sur son siège et Naruto ne manqua pas de le remarquer.  
Elle sourit, forcée.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup et j'ai des tas d'amis.  
\- Ah, je suis contente de l'entendre. Se réjouis la rousse.  
\- Euh, est-ce que je peux sortir de table ? Je dois passer aux toilettes. Demanda la brune. »

On lui accorda et elle se dirigea vers les sanitaires, elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur la cuvette se tenant la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, cette ambiance, c'était.. pesant, elle n'était plus à sa place, nul part.. Elle entendit quelqu'un taper contre sa porte mais ne répondit pas. Elle s'ouvrit alors et laissa place au blond. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il ne fit que bouger sa tête montrant une direction. Elle le suivit. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus de toute manière. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit attendant qu'il parle.

« T'as changé Hinata. Dit-il de but en blanc.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille interloquée.  
\- T'as changé. Il répéta la regardant dans les yeux. Je te trouve plus renfermé, plus austère. Tu n'as plus cette petite lueur de joie que je voyais dans ton regard quand tu faisais des bêtises. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Il était sérieux.  
\- Rien... Rien du tout. Je suis juste...  
\- Oui ? Il l'invita à continuer.  
\- A l'étroit dans ce monde. Je ne me sens pas à ma place. Vraiment pas. »

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il continuait son chemin. Jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et lui donna un coup de tête avant de se relever. Elle le regarda de haut et lui dit :  
« oses faire ça encore une seule fois et je te coupe ce qui te sers pour t'amuser. »

Elle partit.

Dans sa chambre Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda la porte de sa chambre. Ce n'était plus la fille qu'il avait connu.

A la fin du repas ils se dirent au revoir. Mais avant de partir les parents dirent aux deux adolescents ce qui allait changer leur vie à tout jamais :

« Les enfants, on vous a acheter une maison pour vos 18 ans, pour que vous puissiez vivre sans nous. Pour votre indépendance.  
-C'est vrai ?! Super ! S'extasia le blond. Mais, je vais devoir vivre avec elle ? »

Il avait dit ça avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Oui, vous devrez vivre ensemble. »


	3. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews :

Gg: c'est normal que tu es lu cette histoire ailleurs car je poste aussi sur Skyrock

Guest : ET bien c'était moi ! Je mets a jour mes plateformes en même temps et j'ai fais de nombreux changements sur la trame de l'histoire ainsi que les personnages, leurs caractères etc. Je vais essayer de te faire aimer le contenu !

Chapitre 2~ commencement

"Oui, vous devrez vivre ensemble."

Naruto était resté coit devant cette affirmation. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il ne s'était vu vivre sous le même toit que la brune. Il glissa son regard vers cette dernière pour regarder sa réaction. Mais rien. Elle n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Elle était juste restait planté devant leurs parents le regard vide. Et soudain, elle bougea, comme un robot elle leur demanda quand était le déménagement. Il fut surpris de sa réaction. Il aurait imaginé qu'elle cri, qu'elle parte en claquant la porte comme elle savait si bien le faire mais non, elle n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Et le pire c'était que les propriétaires, c'est-à-dire eux, devaient emménager dans deux jours. Il soupira et salua la famille Hyuga avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Cette première journée aux côtés de la jeune fille l'avait éreinté. Le fait de la voir aussi démolie l'avait rendu triste. Il avait vu l'état pitoyable de son amie d'enfance bien qu'ils se disent ennemis. Il avait vu son déclin et ça lui brisait le coeur, lui qui avait connue une Hinata si heureuse et chipie, il se retrouvait maintenant face à une coquille vide. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait, un jour, été.

Une illusion. Il voulait lui tendre la main. La retrouver comme avant. c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait provoqué quand il la invité dans sa chambre. Il voulait revoir la forte mais joviale Hinata. Il n'aspirait à rien d'autre. Il ouvrit ses yeux océan et se redressa d'un bond. Il allait devoir vivre avec elle, et il se promit de tout faire pour retrouver la petite fille qu'elle fut jadis, peut importe comment et le temps que ça prendrait. Il allait juste le faire. Et quand Naruto Uzumaki promettait quelque chose ce n'était jamais des paroles en l'air.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans son lit. Dans deux jours il devra partir et tout laisser derrière lui pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Et heureusement pour lui que se fut le week-end.

Dimanche qui suivit il se retrouva avec la Hyuga devant leur nouvelle maison. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était énorme. Et il n'exagérait pas. La maison faisait au moins 400 m² et disposée de deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussé. De l'extérieur elle était immense. Elle était peinte d'un rose pâle tirant sur blanc et les volets étaient mauve lilas. Il se tourna vers la brune et remarqua qu'elle aussi le regardait mais le sourire qu'elle arborait n'inspirait rien de bon.

«-Quoi ?

\- Oh.. Rien, je me disais juste que.. »

Et elle partie en courant en direction de la maison en criant :

« ..Que j'aurais la plus grande chambre ! »

Naruto tilta et se dépêcha de lui courir derrière. Pas question de lui laisser la victoire et comme il faisait pas mal de sport il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper. Il passa devant elle la saluant de la main et fonça à l'étage, on entendit des portes claquer et soudain il entendit un grand bruit dans les escaliers, il pâlit, et rebroussa chemin. En arrivant en bas il ne vit qu'une boîte à terre et il n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement qu'une porte se ferma sous le rire victorieux de la jeune fille. Cette peste avait fait croire qu'elle était tombée pour lui voler la place.

Il jura entre ses dents et remonta le pas lourd de reproche. Il frappa à la porte pour que la brune ouvre Ce qu'elle fit en se moquant de lui mais lui avait eut horriblement peur et il n'acceptait pas qu'elle se moque ainsi de lui. Alors il la regarda avec un regard noir de colère. Elle perdit peu à peu son sourire.

« c'est parce que j'ai pris la chambre que tu m'en veux autant ?

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es puérile ? Il avait demandé, froid. Tu as osé me faire croire que tu étais tombé pour une chambre ! Tu te rends compte que j'y ai cru ? t'es inconsciente c'est pas vrai !

\- Eh, calmes toi, c'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas assez rapide. Et tu n'avais pas à le croire. Elle avait dit ça sur un ton fier qui irrita encore un peu plus le blond.

\- Et ça va être de ma faute maintenant. Tu sais quoi Hinata, fais ce que tu veux, et ne m'appelle pas si tu es en danger. Tu fais la grande et bien fais la jusqu'au bout. »

Il mit fin à la discussion et partit vers une autre chambre.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le reste de la journée. Trop occupés à déballer leurs affaires mais aussi à ruminer.

Il avait mit près de 3 heures avant d'être satisfait de la disposition de sa chambre. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le dernier carton et sauta sur son lit. Il s'assoupit quelques minutes épuisé avant d'entendre un léger bruit derrière sa porte. Il se releva et ouvrit pour voir ce que cela pouvait être et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Hinata avait essayé de glisser un encas mais elle n'avait visiblement pas était discrète. Elle le regarda légèrement gênée.

« Hm.. Je me disais que peut être tu aurais faim.. Euh, je peux le reprendre si tu n'en veux pas.

\- Non, c'est bon. Merci. »

Il prit le plateau et rentra dans sa chambre mais la brune l'interpella avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

« Tu… Non rien.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la brune incertaine des mots du blond.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Répéta t-il. J'ai juste eu très peur. Il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas seule dans cette histoire. Imagines que tu sois réellement tombée, tu penses aux conséquences de tes actes ?

\- Personne ne se fait de soucis pour moi, je pourrais très bien me foutre en l'air maintenant que ça leur serait bien égal. En même temps, je les comprend qui voudrait d'un déchet comme gosse ? Elle rit jaune. Qui voudrait d'une enfant qui passe son temps à sécher, à se battre avec les autres ?

\- C'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Oui. C'est moi tout simplement. Elle sourit tristement.

\- Tu as tout faux. Ce n'est pas toi « ça » ! Il l'avait pointé du doigt, accusateur. Tu veux que je te dises qui tu es ? Qui est Hinata Hyuga ?

\- Arrêtes. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe et de ce qui s'est passé, t'es partis pendant trop de temps pour pouvoir proclamer que tu sais tout sur moi, j'ai changé. Et tant mieux. Enfin, je te laisse. »

Sur ces mots qui ne laissaient aucune autre réplique elle tourna le dos au blond et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Elle en avait marre de ses leçons de morale, il n'était pas là pendant douze ans, et ça l'énervait qu'il pense tout savoir d'elle alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Le passé était sombre, noir d'encre et ce n'était pas en la poussant qu'il arriverait à lui faire sortir quoi que ce soit. De toute façon elle ne le souhaitait pas. Plutôt mourir que quelqu'un sache son jardin secret. Elle passa une main sur son bras et serra. Jamais elle ne laissera sa coquille, sa carapace se briser, elle avait déjà pleurer devant une inconnue et ça s'était insensé, ce n'était pas elle. Totalement faible. Et inutile. Elle serra les dents, contractant sa mâchoire.

La vie était une vraie chienne avec elle. Peut importe comment. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être heureuse comme tout le monde ? D'avoir des amis. Une famille qui l'aimait réellement plutôt que deux pantins se mentant à eux-même. Ça la tuait. C'était frustrant de constater que même sa propre famille l'avait en aversion. Et le retour de Naruto ne l'avait pas aidé outre-mesure. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et sa petite sœur, insupportable.

Dieu qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'aimait personne. Ni la cadette, ni ses parents, ni les gens de sa classe et de l'école, ni lui ni elle-même. Et c'était sûrement elle qu'elle aimait le moins. Ces longs cheveux noirs écœurants, ce regard blanc, sans aucune couleur, ce caractère insipide et cruel. Vraiment, elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même, alors, comment quelqu'un qui était partit pendant des années pouvait oser proclamer haut et fort qui elle était. C'était impossible. Et ça l'énervé profondément. Elle serra un peu plus sa prise sur son bras.

La douleur physique avait tendance à lui faire oublier celle de son cœur. Un cœur vide, triste et dur. Elle arriva à sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Rien n'avait plus de goût. Elle regarda sa chambre. Elle était aussi froide que celle qui y habitait : Assez spacieuse, les murs étaient d'un gris clair métallique, Un bureau plaqué contre le mur de droite où était posé des cahiers et un ordinateur portable. Une armoire était mise sur le mur opposé, de la même couleur que le bureau. Aucunes photos n'avaient été accroché, laissant les murs gris nu de toute émotion, de toute beauté. Le lit deux places qui trônait au milieu de cet endroit austère ne rajoutait qu'une légère touche de mauve, grâce aux draps le couvrant.

Elle soupira. Que c'était ennuyeux. Quelle vie ennuyeuse.

Elle se frotta la nuque et enleva son haut y dévoilant de grandes marques partant de son omoplate à son poignet. Des cicatrices. des cicactrices d'une vie d'antan, d'une vie jonché de tristesse et de haine. Douze ans d'amertume, ça ne s'oublie pas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3- début.**

 **Elle regarda ses bras. Ces marques, c'était le passé. Elle enfila un débardeur et enleva son jean pour se mettre en jogging. Elle jeta ses vêtements négligemment sur son lit et se mit sur son ordinateur.** **Elle s'avachit sur sa chaise et fit des recherches pour ses exposés. Elle travaillait. Mais elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de le montrer. Elle était contradictoire.** **Une énigme à elle seule. Elle travailla pendant plusieurs heures avant de se laissait aller contre son siège et de pousser un soupire de soulagement. C'était dur d'être une bucheuse et heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas vraiment son cas. Après avoir relu en diagonale son devoir elle s'octroya une pause. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussé pour aller se faire un en-cas. Quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine elle tomba nez à nez avec le blond qui était visiblement venu boire un verre.** **Il se retourna en entendant du bruit et tomba sur deux perles. Mais ce que ses yeux captèrent ne furent pas les yeux de la jeune fille en face de lui mais les marques sur ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils pensant avoir mal vu. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et il savait que ce n'était pas son imagination. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille qui semblait ne pas comprendre le comportement de son ami d'enfance. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il lui empoigna le bras.**

 **« Ça, c'est quoi ? »**

 **Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, l'interrogeant du regard. Était-il devenu fou ? Puis en réfléchissant, elle regarda la main du jeune homme accrocher à son bras qu'il semblait montrer. Et là son cœur rata un battement. Elle avait était négligente. Elle essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du blond mais c'était sans compter sur la force du jeune homme. Elle se mordit la lèvre.**

 **« Rien. »**

 **Cette réponse, visiblement, ne plut pas au blondin qui la fusilla du regard avant de rire sans joie. Elle se foutait de sa gueule c'était pas possible. Il était peut-être blond mais il n'était pas débile. Alors il resserra son étreinte autour du bras de la jeune fille et le secoua pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait mieux que ça.** **Mais elle ne semblait pas enclin à lui répondre alors il grogna et la lâcha avant de passer à côté d'elle sans la regarder.**

 **Trop écœuré par son comportement et son acte. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus cette fille. Elle se mutilé maintenant ? Enfin, les marques semblaient assez vieilles mais tout de même. A quel point était-elle détruite.**

 **A quel point se faisait-elle souffrir ? Il était sûr d'une chose : Elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de lui montrer ça. Ni même d'en parler. Il enrageait. Qui était face à lui ? Qui était la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui depuis quelques jours ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle n'était absolument pas la petite peste enjouée qu'il avait connu douze ans en arrière. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt. Il regarda son réveil : dix-neuf heure.**

 **Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il sortit de son armoire de quoi se doucher et alla dans la salle de bain. Un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien.**

 **En plongeant dans l'eau brûlante il oublia tous ses soucis et ferma ses yeux azurs laissant l'eau apaiser son corps et son mental épuisés. Il soupira d'aise et mit ses bras de part et d'autre de la baignoire la tête renversé en arrière. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau et son aspect apaisant.**

 **Rien que regardait les vagues affluer contre le sable chaud de la plage et entendre l'écume du liquide transparent s'émousser était pour lui d'un plaisir sans limite. Il pourrait passer des heures devant à regarder le spectacle qu'offrait les embruns de l'océan. Ça le faisait se sentir libre.**

 **Hors du temps.**

 **Il s'imagina au bord de cette étendue bleue sous un soleil rougeoyant se couchant dans un ciel ambré. Mais en entendant un raclement de gorge il sortit de sa rêverie et releva une paupière pour y voir sur le pas de la porte la brune. Il fronça les sourcils.**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Il avait demandé sur un ton froid. »**

 **Il attendit mais aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles. Il ré-ouvrit ses yeux pour voir une Hinata triturant ses doigts, signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Il lâcha un sourire tendre face à ce geste : finalement elle n'avait pas complètement disparue la petite fille d'il y a douze ans.**

 **« Ah.. Euh.. Je.. Non, laisse tomber. Ce.. ce n'est pas vraiment important. Finit-elle par dire avant de s'enfuir. »**

 **Naruto resta interdit quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Vivre avec une fille c'était é se releva et enfila une serviette autour de la taille, vida l'eau et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'habilla seulement d'un bas de jogging gris et d'un caleçon noir.**

 **Il se rendit ensuite devant la chambre de la jeune fille et tapa. Il attendit mais rien ne vient. Il réitéra son geste mais toujours rien alors perdant patience il ouvrit la porte en rouspétant.**

 **« Sérieusement Hinata, tu pourrais répondre quand je tapes non ?! »**

 **Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il vit la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés,** **a moitié nue. Il ne sut pas quoi dire. Car ce qu'il voyait était.. Beau ? Oui, la jeune fille avait un corps magnifique.**

 **« Espèce d'abruti ! Hurla enragée la jeune femme. Dégage de là si tu veux pas que je te lynche et que je te fasse saigner comme un porc ! »**

 **Naruto en entendant sa voix, se réveilla de sa torpeur et avant que la jeune fille ne mette à exécution ses menaces disparut derrière la porte.**

 **Au bout de quelques minutes elle sortit de là une colère noire s'insinuant en elle.**

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas ton temps.**

 **\- J'voulais juste savoir ce que tu avez de si important à me dire.**

 **Pour toute réponse il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaule nonchalamment. Il grogna mécontent. Il se posta devant la Hyuga avait détourner le regard. Il se mit face à elle et l'obligea à le regarder en prenant son visage entre ses mains. En faisant ça, il écrase les joues et la bouche de la hyuga qui lui fit une drôle de tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.**

 **Ce qui ne plus pas à la jeune femme qui fronça méchamment les sourcils et se leva violemment vexée. Elle se frotta les joues et allait** **partir** **quand elle sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que tomber. En rouvrant les yeux elle se retrouva la tête contre le torse nu du blond. Encore une fois elle essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire.**

 **De son côte, Naruto était agacé par les mouvements de la brune et d'un geste souple et rapide se retrouva au-dessus d'elle lui tenant les bras de chaque côté de son corps.**

 **« Maintenant, tu te calmes ! »**

 **Elle se calma instantanément.**

 **« Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu** **es venu me déranger dans mon bain** **?**

 **-** **Pour rien. Lâche moi.** **Répondit la brune**

 **\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Hinata !**

 **\- Je ne le fais pas, je n'ai juste pas envie de te parler.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ? C'est toi, si je me rappel bien, qui est venue me déranger pendant mon bain.**

 **\- Je..**

 **\- Tu ?**

 **-** **Je ne voulais pas que tu vois.. « ça » »**

 **Naruto comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Il dévia son regard du visage de la jeune fille à ses bras** **maintenant recouvert par un pull en laine blanche** **. Il se mordit la joue.**

 **« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à me parler si tu ne veux pas. Mais moi, je pourrais t'aider. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mes douze ans d'absence mais si tu me laissais je pourrais réparer ton.. Ton cœur. »**

 **Hinata sentit une chaleur envahir son cœur suite aux paroles du jeune homme.**

 **« Personne ne peut rien y faire. Personne ne peut parce que personne n'est au courant de tout ça. Je ne l'ai dis ni à mes parents ni** **à** **quiconque d'autre. Parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité.** **C'est mon problème.** **Et parce que je ne peux pas être aidé** **e** **, Naruto, tes mots me vont droit au cœur mais tu n'aurais jamais dus voir ça. Jamais. Mai** **s** **saches juste que je ne me suis pas infligé ça ! Je ne suis pas le genre d'ado à se faire du mal quand bon lui semble, quand un obstacle survient dans sa vie. Je ne suis pas faible.**

 **\- Tu.. Tu veux dire, qu'on t'as fais ça ? Il serra la mâchoire.**

 **\- J'en ai déjà trop dis. »**

 **Il la dévisagea plusieurs minutes sans parler et posa ses lèvres contre elle. Ce n'était pas un baiser avec une connotation douteuse. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Qu'elle n'était plus seule désormais. Et en son fort intérieur il se jura de retrouver l'enflure qui avait fait ça à la brune et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.**

 **Hinata, elle, ne bougea pas quand il l'embrassa. Elle se sentait… Rassurée.** **Le contact dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne se détachent doucement. Ils restèrent front contre front** **par terre au milieu du couloir** **.**

 **« Quand tu vas mal, viens me voir. »**

 **Elle opina de la tête et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé sa rédemption. Peut-être..**

 **Suite à ces mots il se releva et partit laissant la Hyuga seule avec ses pensées. Elle ramena son bras sur ses yeux et sentit de petites boules froides contre sa peau, elle souleva le membre et ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir le bracelet que, plus jeune, le garçonnet lui avait donné. Elle passa sa main dessus. Il était revenu. Elle devait lui rendre. Alors elle se leva et nonchalamment se dirigea vers le salon où le jeune homme avait élu domicile depuis qu'il était parti de la chambre.**

 **Elle se posta devant lui et lui jeta l'objet à la figure un rictus mauvais aux lèvres :**

 **« Tiens, je te rends ton bijou. Plus la peine que je le garde vu que t'es revenu.**

 **\- Qu.. Tu l'as gardé ? Tout ce temps ?**

 **\- Tu me l'avais demandé non ? Et je savais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le jeter, bien que l'envie ne m'en manquais pas.**

 **\- Et bien, Miss-je-me-fous-de-tout, tu dois tenir à moi plus que ce que tu le dis pour me garder douze ans un objet qui pour toi n'a aucune valeur.**

 **\- Ha Ha. T'es u** **n** **marrant** **toi** **. C'était plus une aubaine qu'autre chose. Mais gentille comme je suis, et ne voulant pas te faire pleurer je le suis dis que j'allais le garder. »**

 **cependant il se leva et remit le bijou dans la main de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas son geste.**

 **« Garde-le ! Jusqu'à ce que je sois** **en Amérique aux côté de Mickael Jordan !**

 **\- Heein ? Encore ce vieux rêve ?** **Demanda la brune dépitée.**

 **\- Je te fais la promesse qu'un jour j'arriverais aux NBA ! Et ce jour-là tu seras bien obligée de demander pardon !**

 **\- En attendant, répliqua t-elle en remettant le bijou sur son poignet, Tu devrais t'entraîner parce que je trouve que tu as pris des hanches. Tu ne te laisseras pas un peu aller ? »**

 **Il sourit** **et se leva pour montrer son « gros corps » à la jeune fille qui rigola avant de partir dans sa chambre un sourire scotché aux lèvres et de là où elle été elle cria:**

 **« Au fait blondinet ! Ne crois pas que je ressens de la sympathie pour toi ou quoi que ce soit ! C'était juste une faiblesse, tu ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois ! »**

 **Naruto ne perdit pas son sourire et murmura pour lui même :**

 **« Un jour, je t'aurais et ce jour-là, je pourrais enfin être moi-même avec toi et arrêter cette mascarade... »**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 ~ Faiblesse

Une semaine était passée depuis que Naruto avait découvert les marques sur le corps d'Hinata qui était obstinée à ne rien lui dire, à le torturer. Hinata, elle, continuait ses routines, comme-ci rien n'avait eu lieu, elle agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle se leva tôt pour aller dans son bain, pour une fois elle s'était dit que s'aurait été bien d'arriver à l'heure même si elle n'avait pas vraiment de conviction. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude, déliant ses muscles froid d'une nuit sans bouger. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle prit la mousse qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle et s'en entoura de ses mains ramenant délicatement le nuage parfumé vers sa poitrine. Elle joua quelques instants avec avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau. Elle aimait faire ça. Ne plus entendre les bruits ambiants, juste l'eau qui cogne les parois de la baignoire en porcelaine. Un bruit apaisant. Sauf quand une main vint la tirer de son rêve éveillé. Elle fut tirer hors de l'eau. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la blond en face d'elle. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'ai crus que tu te tué. Il avait dit innocemment.

\- Quoi ?! Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Elle enrageait. Dégages ! »

Il leva les mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'il s'excusait et sortit non sans faire une remarque désobligeante à la jeune fille :

« Cela dit, tu ne devrais pas être aussi gênée. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je regardes ? Y'a rien. »

Elle allait crier mais il fut plus rapide et sortit avant qu'elle n'explose. Elle grogna avant de sortir de l'eau. Qu'il pouvait l'agacer, gâcher son seul moment de bonheur. Aucun tact.

Elle se posta devant son miroir et regarda sa silhouette. Il y avait de quoi faire alors pourquoi cet abrutit osait l'insulter. Elle secoua sa tête. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il critique son corps. Reprends toi Hinata.

Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus d'elle et sourit. On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle s'entortilla dans une serviette et sortie de la salle pour passer dans sa chambre où elle prit son uniforme. Elle le regarda les yeux vide puis se décida à bouger. Elle l'enfila et descendit lentement les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine grignoter un petit déjeuner sur le pouce. Elle s'attendit à voir son colocataire mais tout était calme. Lui aussi était parti. Elle serait encore une fois la dernière à partir. Elle avait tout de même essayé de ne pas arriver en retard mais peut-être que son cerveau ne voulait tout simplement pas écouter. Ou alors c'était elle qui voulait repousser l'échéance de se retrouver avec ces morveux en manque d'amour.

Elle soupira et s'assit autour de la table pour manger sa tartine. Le plus lentement possible. Ses parents n'étaient plus là pour la pousser dehors quoiqu'ils ne le faisaient pas souvent pour ne pas dire jamais. Elle mit ensuite ses chaussures et sortit de la maison. Elle vissa ses écouteurs et marcha d'un pas las jusqu'au lycée. Elle n'aimait pas étudier, pour elle, tout devait lui tomber dessus sinon ça n'avait pas d'importance mais évidemment personne ne comprenait son raisonnement et lui riait au nez comme ses propres parents par exemple. On la traité de fille égoïste, nombriliste, de narcissique, de monstre parfois. Mais elle n'en avait franchement rien à faire. Ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle lui passer au-dessus, ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle à longueur de journée ne l'intéressait nullement car sûrement des mensonges. Finalement c'est eux qui lui donnait de l'importance, c'est eux qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de si « important ». La bonne vieille blague. C'était pitoyable. Ils l'étaient tous.

Elle se retrouva devant le lycée et sonna. Le gardien comme chaque jour que dieu faisait la fusilla de regard comme pour dire « tu pourrais pas être à l'heure une fois dans ta vie ? »

Elle l'ignora comme chaque fois et traversa la cours d'un pas nonchalant. Que c'était calme quand personne ne nous cassez les pieds. Elle traversa le préau et se retrouva dans des dédales de couloirs, effrayant pour certains, sans saveur pour elle. Elle marcha, ses pas résonnant au son de sa marche. Elle se retrouva devant sa salle de classe. Elle avait deux possibilité qui s'offrait à elle : D'abord partir. Elle était en retard. Ou alors taper, se faire engueuler, jouer la carte de l'innocente qui n'a pas vu l'heure et être insolente. Et c'est la deuxième option qui la séduisit le plus. Elle tapa alors à la porte en chêne et attendit gentiment qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

Au bout de quelques secondes l'autorisation parvint à ses oreilles et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit des chuchotements monter dans la salle mais elle n'y fit pas cas. Elle regardait le professeur qui la désapprouvait du regard.

« Vous êtes encore en retard. Quelle est vôtre excuse cette fois ?

\- Vous voyez m'sieur, j'ai pris, ce matin la résolution de ne pas arriver en retard mais finalement et sans le vouloir bien entendu, j'ai été mise en retard.

\- Bien entendu. Ironisa le professeur excédé.

\- Alors ? Vous allez me laisser entrer ou bien ?

\- Non. Tu vas passer par la case directrice. Il persifla fier de lui.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague j'espère ! J'me ramène à votre cours débile et vous vous me dites de dégager chez la directrice ? Elle rit jaune. Minable.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama le professeur surpris. Mademoiselle Hyuga vous dépassez les bornes ! Je suis votre professeur !

\- Et moi votre élève mais de toute façon vous m'avez déjà classé mauvaise élève.

\- Calmez-vous.

\- Non. Non, je ne me calmerais pas. Elle cria. Vous vous prenez pour qui vous et tout vos collègues ? Je suis, - jusqu'à preuve du contraire - aussi élève que n'importe qui dans cette salle.

\- je n'ai jamais eu d'élève aussi irrespectueuse depuis que j'ai commencé l'enseignement. Vous n'êtes qu'un déchet ! Vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! »

Et là quelque chose s'enclencha dans le cerveau de la jeune fille qui perdit totalement les pédales. Il pouvait l'insulter de tout mais pas de déchet. Alors menaçante elle s'approcha du quinquagénaire et le poussa rageusement. 

« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Hurla la brune hors d'elle. J'vais vous faire la peau. J'vais vous tuer vous m'entendez ?! Et après je danserais sur votre tombe. Vous êtes une belle ordure. »

Mais avant qu'elle est put porter un coup qui aurait put empirer les choses elle sentit quelqu'un lui bloquer les mains et la saisir par la taille. Elle n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui avait arrêté son geste. Elle se calma un peu et regarda toujours aussi méchamment le professeur qui remit en place sa veste :

« Bien, merci Monsieur Uzumaki, si vous pouviez l'amener au bureau de la directrice je vous en serez reconnaissant. »

Il ne répondit rien et prit la jeune fille pour partir quand il entendit le professeur murmurer :

« Espèce de folle. »

Alors il se retourna.

« Je ne l'ai pas arrêté pour vous. Je l'ai fais parce que sinon c'est moi qui vous aurais frapper. Ne la traiter plus jamais de déchet sinon je me chargerais personnellement de vous. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix menaçante. Et sans un regard de plus sortit de la salle. Des gens étaient sortis de leurs salles pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'en fit pas cas et traîna la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Elle soupira. Il tapa et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre un « entrez ». Il allait laisser la brune mais elle lui prit le pull et le serra dans sa main, tremblante. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blé et soupira. Il entra alors avec la brune et expliqua à la proviseur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle le coupa de nombreuses fois pour disputer la jeune fille mais elle s'énerva plus encore quand elle entendit les propos de cet homme. Elle intima à la jeune fille de rentrer chez elle tandis que le blond resterait pour lui donner les notes. Ils obtempérèrent.

Hinata se retrouva alors sur son canapé, couchée. Elle s'était couverte d'un plaid incroyablement doux et ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se sentait bien en cet instant. Elle entendit aussi un souffle près de sa joue et quelque chose d'humide se plaquer dessus. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et se rendit compte que Naruto était penché sur elle et qu'il lui embrassait la joue. Elle attendit qu'il rompt le contact avant de se relever et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il fut légèrement surpris mais ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui une main autour de sa taille. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre. Puis sans gestes avant coureur il entendit les sanglot de son amie d'enfance. Alors il la berça tendrement. Pendant près d'une heure. Avec délicatesse. Elle s'accrochant à son t-shirt et lui le menton sur le haut de son crâne l'embrassant quelques fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, il n'entendit plus rien et ne vit plus les soubresauts qui caractérisait les pleurs. Alors il se détacha d'elle doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains essuyant les derniers sillons de larme. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougit et sourit timidement. Et là, le temps s'arrêta. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rapprocher doucement leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Et à la plus grande surprise du blond c'est Hinata qui combla le vide entre leurs lèvres et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se reprendre et d'apprécier le contact des douces lèvres de la jeune fille de ses rêves. Il quémanda l'entrer de sa bouche qu'elle accepta et le baiser s'enflamma. Ils se retrouvèrent vite couchés sur le sofa Naruto sur la jeune fille. Appréciant ce contact buccal. Le blond caressa la hanche de la jeune tandis qu'elle, jouait avec ses cheveux ne se lâchant pas. Mais au bout de quelques minutes ils durent se détacher, par manque de souffle. Ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux, plongeant pour l'un dans un océan azur et pour l'autre dans un champ de lavande. Le jeune homme mit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille essoufflée et le lui embrassa. Elle l'enlaçait s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Comme une bouée de sauvetage. Comme une indispensable chose. Et ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre longtemps. Avant que la brune se plaigne d'avoir des fourmis aux jambes. Le blond se leva alors et aida la jeune fille à se relever. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et sautilla, rigolant nerveusement dût au fourmillement dans ses jambes engourdies. Mais avant qu'elle est put faire un pas vers les escaliers Naruto attrapa son poignet et la retourna. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux. Son cœur s'emballa. Son sang se chauffa. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, même quelque chose d'absurde mais rien ne sortit, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment c'était possible ? Il avait toujours était exécrable avec elle et vice-versa. Et comme pour répondre à sa question muette il dit :

« En fait, je t'aime depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu, toi, dans ton beau kimono rose. Tranquillement installé sur ton fauteuil, t'amusant avec tes poupées. J'ai pensés « Qu'elle est belle » et quand j'ai entendu ta voix alors ça a été le coup de foudre. Puis les années sont passées et on se bouffer au visage, on se jeter des insultes à tout va. Je ne sais plus ce qui a été le déclenchement de tout ça mais tant que je pouvais entendre ta voix, alors tout m'allait. Puis je suis partis et j'ai décidé de te laisser le bracelet, preuve de mon amour mais qui, pour toi, était juste un service que tu me rendais. Puis je suis revenu et alors que je croyais avoir oublié, balayé mes sentiments pour toi, te revoir les a fait revenir. On le sait bien, notre quotidien ça nous tue, ça nous fait mal. Mais je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Ça fait des années que je nourris ces sentiments à ton égard. Et même si tu m'es revenue détruite. Je ferais tout pour que tu te livres à moi un jour ou l'autre, sur tout, sur ta sœur, tes cicatrices, tes peines et tes larmes, j'attendrais que tu viennes de toi même. J'attendrais comme je l'ai toujours fais jusqu'à présent. Il reprit son souffle, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Et je n'attends pas vraiment de réponse de ta part. Tu ne dois sûrement pas ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Il rigola d'un rire faux mais il arrêta en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans celui lavande d'Hinata.

\- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Pourquoi te forces-tu alors que tu es triste. Elle avait dit doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas triste… Il murmura. Vraiment pas…

\- Je ne te déteste pas Naruto. Te dire que je t'aime serais un mensonge car ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je ne te déteste pas. Tu es mon précieux ami d'enfance mais rien ne dit qu'un jour mes sentiments évolues. Et que je tombe amoureuse de toi. Elle sourit tendrement. C'est vrai qu'on passe notre temps à se disputer mais il n'en est pas moins que je t'apprécie. Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour je serai prête à te dire tout ce qui fait de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois. Merci Hinata. Et que fait-on ? Qu'est ce que nous sommes maintenant ?

\- Des amis ?

\- Des amis. »

Et comme pour sceller leurs paroles ils se prirent dans les bras.


End file.
